


'Cause I need more time, yes I need more time just to make things right

by dorkyduckling



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Detective Skye, F/F, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:45:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkyduckling/pseuds/dorkyduckling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If I only could, make a deal with God. Get him to swap our places." ~</p><p>Skye couldn't forget that day if she tried......</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause I need more time, yes I need more time just to make things right

**Author's Note:**

> My account is going to become known for angst, and I am very sorry for that. This just kind of happened when I had plans to do a fluffy AU and non angst. There will be one eventually I swear! Stay tuned y'all....
> 
> The title comes from the Oasis song Don't Go Away, the summary is from Running Up That Hill ;)

_``````_

_Skye could remember that day better than any other day in her life. She hadn't forgotten a single detail. Not since that day. Not ever. How could she? It was seared into her brain like hot iron. She promised she'd solve the case, she swore to them. It was her fault after all. If only she had been a better wife, a better mother. Maybe they'd still be....._

 

It had been summer, a scorcher down for the record books. DC was buzzing with complaints of the heat, residents took to their homes to escape it. It was a Friday too. Last day of the work week and everyone was itching to get home. Skye had been working that day. A homicide case needed closing and she was the lead detective. Her partner Trip had spent most of the day teasing her. Talking about the weekend he had planned. Their first weekend off in what seemed like forever. Trip was married too, to a woman far too good for him according to Trip himself. Skye could echo the sentiment. She was lucky, the luckiest woman in the entire world if she said so herself. 

 

Jemma was still on maternity leave with the newest addition to their family. She worked at the precinct as well but in the lab with Leo Fitz. That's actually how the couple had met. Skye was sent to check on some evidence and Jemma was there to greet her. While Fitz seemed to have a chip on his shoulder, Jemma was probably the sweetest person Skye had ever had the pleasure of meeting.

 

They hit it off immediately, but Jemma had no interest in dating Skye. She claimed dating between coworkers never worked out. Skye was just fortunate Jemma eventually threw that philosophy out the window. 

 

The particular day burned into Skye's brain was what changed everything. It's what ruined everything she had built for herself. Jemma was watching the kids, still able to be with the new baby. Skye wanted nothing more to be with them too. 

 

The case closed late in the day but earlier than most. Skye and Trip said their goodbyes before going their separate ways. The night wasn't expected to provide relief of the heat and the following day would be just as hot. Skye decided to pick up some flowers for Jemma and ice cream for the twins. She knew they'd appreciate it. Who didn't love ice cream?

 

Their favorite kind was chocolate chip and Jemma's favorite flower was violets. Skye always laughed when she bought them. Jemma had once explained the meaning behind the violets, Skye made a point to always bring her violets after that. Even before they were dating. 

 

Skye liked daisies but it didn't have an specific meaning behind it. She just liked the smell and colors. In fact Skye loved flowers more than Jemma, who claimed she dealt with them enough at work.

 

After picking up what she wanted, Skye went home. She probably broke a couple speeding laws on her way. Oops? 

 

In the future Skye would memorize her actions. Every little thing she did before going home. Wondering if she possibly could have done something different. If she hadn't stopped maybe she could have stopped it.

 

Her cop side told her there was nothing she could have done. The wife side, the mother side, said she should have done more. She should have saved them.

 

It was too quiet when she got home, much too quiet for the hour before bedtime. The twins were usually bouncing off the walls after dinner. Jemma liked to say that's why they were so easy to put down when bedtime did come. The baby wasn't even crying and that's all she seemed to do lately. 

 

There was no screaming.

 

No yelling.

 

No crying.

 

No laughing.

 

Nothing. 

 

Skye called out her presence when she got inside, setting her keys and jacket down. Two little balls of energy didn't come to greet her. Jemma didn't show up to kiss her. The house sat in silence. Every instinct in Skye told her to proceed with caution and she did just that. 

 

All caution left her when she found Jemma on the kitchen floor. The back door was ajar and dishes sat in the sink. Skye checked for a pulse and found none, her entire world falling apart.

 

Jemma was shot in the kitchen while trying to do the dishes after dinner. Skye found her lying in a pool of her own blood and a bullet hole in her head. 

 

Levi, Skye's son, was the second one killed. He was lying in the hallway upstairs, leaning up against the staircase. Skye had seen him do it hundreds of times before. Watching what was going on from his little spot. His dolls and trucks lay beside him, painted red with blood. 

 

Reagan, Skye's daughter, was in her closet. The door had been wrenched open and broken. Her favorite toy, a stuffed virus cell, was clutched in her arms. Jemma had gotten that for the twins' last birthday. Their fifth birthday. Reagan loved science and she's loved that toy. 

 

The twins had matching bullet wounds to their mother, a professional hit it seemed.

 

They hadn't bothered to shoot Addison. The baby had only been smothered in her crib, never waking up. When Skye found Addy she finally allowed herself to cry. She cried harder than she ever had before. 

 

When the police showed up she had stopped crying. They found her sitting in the living room with her face buried in her hands. Many of them had seen it before, but they took her in as a suspect nonetheless. Trip gave her an alibi and she couldn't bring herself to care.

 

Skye was never the same again. Everyday after was spent looking for her family's murderer. The guilt and grief ate up any piece of the woman she had once been. She was hallow and a shell of her former self. There wasn't any evidence and the detectives were at a loss.

 

She didn't cry at the funeral, she didn't cry on the anniversary. Skye swore to herself she could cry when she caught who was responsible. She knew every aspect of the case inside and out. Every moment of that summer day was in her mind.

 

As a detective it was her job to keep people safe, her family safe, and she hadn't. She would have given everything to take their place. Instead she was alone trying to get justice for their murders. 

 

She just needed to figure out a way to put the puzzle together. Even if she had to die trying. 


End file.
